


NorIce vs DenIce

by Svienny



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Lemon, M/M, Nordic 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svienny/pseuds/Svienny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by a picture I saw and had to make this not dennorice there will be lemons. Pairings are NorIce and DenIce</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

The Nordic 5 were enjoying each other's company in front of a large fireplace in Denmark's living room.  
Denmark couldn't help but steal glances at Iceland, he was just so cute. His flustered personality, his violent eyes, and that silver hair. He was adorable and Denmark had to have him, but there was one problem Norway. Norway sent death glances to anyone who looked at his little brother. It didn't help that Norway already didn't like the Dane, but if he found out that Denmark liked his beloved Icey he would kill the Dane. Denmark often questioned Norway's overly protective older brother routine. Norway always grabbed Iceland and would cuddle the younger whenever the Nordic 5 would hang out. Norway was always looking at his brother or at someone who was looking at his brother. Norway never left Iceland alone apart from when they had to be running their countries. Denmark regrets wasting the time he had Iceland all to himself. No Norway just Denmark and his adorable colony. Denmark couldn't take it. Iceland should be his to love, what Denmark did shocked everyone. Denmark got up walked over to Iceland picked him up and kissed him in front of everyone not to mention Norway.   
Norway "What the hell do you think you are doing with Ice, he's Mine!"  
Denmark pulled away "I love you Ice"  
Before Denmark could say anything else Iceland was ripped away from Denmark's grip and into Norway's.  
Norway "your not aloud to love Ice"  
Denmark "why not you have to let Icey Love somebody"  
Norway "he's not allowed to love anyone because uh.. Because.."  
Iceland and Denmark "because what"  
Norway "because I.. Love you Ice.. more than a brother".  
The whole room went silent with that said until Denmark spoke up.  
Denmark "you can't love Icey your brothers and me and him a way better couple".  
Norway "no way Ice and me would make a better couple, your too annoying for anyone to love"  
Denmark "hey that hurt and Icey Loves me, right"  
Norway "no Ice Loves me"  
Denmark "who would you rather be with Ice, emotionless Norway or awesome Me"  
Iceland "uh.."  
Norway "it doesn't matter Ice is mine"  
Denmark "No he is mine"  
Norway and Denmark were now in a tug a war fight over Iceland.  
Iceland "this isn't making me love either of you right now, your hurting me"  
They both let go of Iceland realizing this was not going to win over the island nation.  
Iceland "that's not how your supposed to treat the person you're trying to date"  
Denmark "That's a great idea Ice we should take turns dating you and whoever you choose gets to be your boyfriend"  
Iceland "WHAT that's not what I..."  
Norway "fine but when I win over Ice you have to stay away"  
Denmark "good it's settled, dibs on first date"  
Iceland and Norway "What!"  
Iceland "I didn't agree to this"  
Norway "fine you can ruin Iceland's first date and I will sweep in and make him mine stupid Dane"  
Denmark ya ya Norge whatever, I will pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow Icey love ya".   
With that Denmark winked at Iceland and blew him a kiss and left to go to bed". Sweden and Finland felt so weird but luckily they just left and didn't plan on coming back till all of this was over. That left the two brothers alone.  
Iceland "Norway do you really love..love me?"  
Norway "for a while Ice, it's just your so adorable and smart"  
Iceland "I am going to home goodnig.."  
Iceland was cut off by a kiss.  
"Good night little brother..sweet dreams". He purred the last part.


	2. Part 2

So much was going through Iceland's head, both his brother and one of his closest friends just confessed their love to him. He didn't mine them asking him out its just this is going to create so much drama. Iceland got into his bed and closed his eyes, he was just about to fall asleep when he heard his door creek open. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Norway (why did he give him a spare key). Norway jump into Iceland's bed and pulled him close.  
Norway "Go to bed little brother"  
Iceland "what are you doing here?"  
Norway "I couldn't stay away from my adorable little brother"  
Iceland "there's a guest bedroom you know"  
Norway "I don't want my love getting cold now go to bed"  
Iceland "uh... Goodnight"  
Norway "goodnight love"

Time Skip

Norway woke up to see his adorable brother sleeping in his arms, he looks so peaceful. Norway has till 7:00 to win Iceland over before he is stolen by the Dane. Norway has known Iceland his whole life and knows exactly how to go about making Iceland love him. He gets out of bed taking one more look at the one he loves before he goes downstairs to make Iceland's favourite breakfast. 

When Iceland wakes up he notices Norway was no longer in bed, he is wondering why until a smell reaches his nose. It's Norway's cooking no doubt about it but it can't be Iceland's favourite waffles Norway hasn't made those in years. Iceland is drawn out of bed and straight downstairs.  
Norway "Good morning Ice how'd ya sleep"  
Iceland "fine"  
Norway "you can go back to bed I will bring the food when its ready"  
Iceland (he never lets me eat in bed)   
"Uh ok"  
When Norway comes into my room with a loaded plate of waffles and fruit I can tell I am drooling. Norway takes a fork and get some of the delicious food on it.   
Norway "open wide Ice"  
Iceland "what"  
Norway "it's pretty common for lovers too feed each other Ice"  
I can tell I am blushing I look away and  
I open my mouth and Norway slowly puts the fork in, It's delicious.  
Norway "you got some on your face"  
Norway than licks a little food from the side of my mouth than begins to kiss me. Before I know it Norway is on top of me stripping my shirt off.  
Iceland "uh.. Norway the food is going to get cold"  
Norway "your right we can always fool around later, I will let you Finish your breakfast than we can watch a movie together"  
Iceland "what"  
Norway "don't worry I have it all set up just come down when your ready".  
After I finished breakfast I realized how much I slept in it was already 2:00. I went down stairs to my living room and everything was set up for a movie but Norway was nowhere to be seen.. That is till he pinned me down the couch and started making out with me. After about a couple minutes of Norway kissing me, he pulled away pressed play for the movie to start and wrapped himself and I in a blanket.   
Norway's POV  
Today was going great and I could tell I was slowly winning Ice over. If my next plan works he will be all mine. I know how scared Iceland gets from horror movies, he'll be to scared to have fun on his date with Denmark and he'll come straight to me so he doesn't get nightmares.   
Norway's smirked when a jump scare happened and Iceland held onto him tightly. He could get used to the that was till the end of the third movie when he heard the door bell ring.


	3. Part 3

Iceland got up to go answer the door and was quickly grabbed into a tight hug by Denmark. Norway hated seeing Denmark take Iceland away from him but from the way Iceland was shaking he felt confident he would be back.   
Denmark "this is going to be great just you and me Icey, you look great.  
Iceland "this is what I were all the time"  
Denmark "still looks adorable on you"  
Iceland "thanks.. So we're are we going".  
Denmark "your gonna have to wait to find out"  
About 15 minutes later they were at the fanciest restaurant in the city..no the country. Denmark hooked his are with Iceland's and walked right up past the long line.  
Denmark "table for Soren"  
Waiter"right this way"  
They went to a isolated table for two and sat down.  
Iceland "this place is a really expensive Den you didn't have to.."  
Denmark "no I did, nothing but the best for my little love"  
Iceland "uh.. Thank you"  
They ordered their meals and made small talk the whole time with Denmark trying to flirt.Denmark paid their bill and left to Denmark's car.  
Denmark "Hey Ice you ok you're acting weird, nothing is bothering you right?"  
Iceland "uh..I am just a little scared from a movie sorry"  
Denmark "it's fine.... I think I know how to get it off your mind though  
Iceland "you do, that would be great thank you"  
Denmark "no problem, it's a secret so we have to wait to get to my house before I can tell you"  
They pulled up to Denmark's house and as soon as Denmark opened the door and they stepped in Iceland was pinned against the door with Denmark kissing him on the lips than moving down to his neck.  
Denmark "don't worry Iceland when I am done with you, you won't remember any stupid horror movie".  
Denmark than dragged Iceland to his room and threw him on the bed. Denmark lunged at Iceland and started kissing him and grinding his erection against Iceland. Denmark felt very accomplished when he heard Iceland let out a moan, God he could get used to hearing that. Now getting impatient Denmark started to strip them both down till they were nude. Denmark flipped Iceland on his belly, reached over to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He got some on his fingers thank stuck one in Iceland's entrance.  
Denmark "I've been waiting for this for a while Ice, going to make you mine"  
Once Denmark got to three fingers Iceland's moans started to sound more pleasurable than painful. Denmark placed his length at Iceland's entrance and slowly started to move in. Once Denmark was completely in Iceland he waited for Iceland to get use to how big he was until he started moving. With every moan Iceland made Denmark was overtaken by lust and went faster and rougher until he was pounding into Iceland. Iceland let out a loud moan and came on Denmark's bed, after Iceland's hole got even tighter(if possible) and Denmark soon came spilling his juices into Iceland. Denmark pulled out and pulled Iceland to his chest.  
Denmark "that was amazing Icey, I think it's best if you stay the night. Exhausted Iceland let out a weak grunt and quickly fell asleep in Denmark's arms.  
Norway's POV  
Ice should be back by now, I hope the stupid Dane didn't do anything to my Precious lover. Norway went to bed after trying to call Iceland ten times.


	4. Part 4

Denmark woke up to see Iceland asleep in his arms(how cute). Denmark got out of bed to go make his lover breakfast. When he got to the kitchen it hit him, today Icey was going on his date with Norway. Angry and jealousy filled up in Denmark. It was gross that Norway loved his brother, Denmark had to find a way to ruin their date so he and Icey could be together. Once Denmark Finished breakfast he went to go get Iceland.  
Denmark "Iceeeeey wake up"   
Iceland "umm"  
Denmark "I made breakfast baby get up ... Or I will have to punish you"   
Iceland slowly got up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When the couple got downstairs and ate their food, Iceland asked Denmark for a ride home. As much as Denmark wanted to spend more time with Ice, he couldn't say no to his adorable face. When they got to Iceland's home, Norway busted out of the house and grabbed Iceland.   
Norway "where were you, are you okay, why didn't you answer my calls"  
Iceland was bombarded with questions but before he could answer he was dragged into his house.   
Norway "what did he do to you"  
Iceland "uh.. Nothing"  
Norway "he better not of"  
Iceland "what are we doing tonight"  
Norway "I got a surprise for you"

Time Skip 

Norway told Iceland they were eating out so he could get ready. That wasn't what he had in store for the Icelander. When Iceland came downstairs Norway was starting mouth agape. Iceland was wearing just a dress shirt with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. For some reason he wore it so well and Norway couldn't help but steal glances when they were driving to there destination. When they got to there destination, it was another fancy, pricy restaurant. Norway kept feeding Iceland food and giving him flirtatious winks. When they finished their meal Norway paid the bill and they went straight home. Once they get home Iceland is taken aback when Norway presses his lips against Iceland's gently, but progressively gets more passionate until they are making out.  
Norway "take a shower with me Icey"  
Before Iceland can say anything, Norway grabs him and starts to lead them to the bathroom. Once inside Norway turns on the shower to get warm and turns his attention to his little brother. The look in Norway's eyes is purely lust. Norway once again starts to make out with Iceland while stripping both of them till they are nude. Norway pulls Iceland into the shower and continues to kiss him.  
Norway "you need me to wash you little brother" he adds a wink when he purrs that sentence. Iceland simply nods. Norway gets some shampoo and washes Iceland's hair, he continues to wash Iceland without resistance until he gets so soap and starts to clean Iceland's length.  
Iceland "nor I can wash there"  
Norway "shhh let your big brother wash you"  
Norway starts to rub Iceland cock and when Iceland let's out a moan Norway smirks to himself. Fed up with the shower Norway turns it off and grabs Iceland's hand leading them to his bedroom.


	5. Part 5

Norway woke up holding his brother, he was really happy with how the night before went. He knew the other Nordics would be coming over today and that meant Denmark would be hitting on his brother. Norway had a plan to show Denmark who Iceland belonged to. The day went by pretty normal with Norway often grabbing Iceland for a hug or kiss. Then the other Nordics got there. They were having dinner and catching up about news from their countries and politics, but when Denmark came threw the door he grabbed Iceland into a tight hug and started planting kisses all over Iceland's lips and exposed skin. This infuriated Norway but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Sweden and Finland, so instead he would just play Denmark's game. When they went to go play a board game Iceland was seated in between Denmark and Norway. Denmark was about to hook his arm around Iceland but couldn't when Norway pulled Iceland onto his lap and started to make out with him. Denmark yanked Iceland away from Norway and told Norway to leave his boyfriend alone.  
Norway "boyfriend? He is not your boyfriend he is mine"   
With that Norway grabbed Iceland back.  
Denmark "like hell he's yours"  
The two nations were now wrestling each other until Finland spoke up.  
Finland "you two need to stop, only one of you can date Iceland and clearly Iceland needs to be the one to decide"  
Norway and Denmark stopped fighting and turned to Iceland expecting him to tell them who he wanted to be with.


	6. Part 6

All eyes were on Iceland now and a blush made its way onto his face.  
Iceland "i like... My oni chan more"  
A giant smirk made its way onto Norway's face. Mainly because Iceland chose him over Denmark and also because he called him oni chan.  
Norway "you heard him Den, Iceland likes me more so leave us alone, we agreed that Iceland would choose who he liked more after we went on a date.  
Denmark "uh fine you can have Icey but just remember that if you mess up i am gonna steal him from you"  
The rest of the night went by pretty awkwardly until the other Nordics left Norway alone with his new lover. Norway saw Iceland moving towards his room but before he could reach the door Norway grabbed Iceland's arm and pulled him close.  
Norway "come sleep with me little brother"  
Before Iceland could even reply, Norway pulled him into his room and pushed him into the bed.  
Norway "do you want your big brother to make you feel good Ice"  
Iceland "já "  
Norway"já what"  
Iceland "já big brother"  
Norway started to undress the both of them and when he was finished he then started to suck on Iceland's neck leaving his mark. Satisfied when he heard Iceland moan. He went down to Iceland's hole covered his fingers in lube and began to stretch Iceland. Once Norway deemed Iceland stretched he positioned his length at Iceland's entrance and slowly entered. He stopped once his tip was in and told Iceland to beg for what he wanted.  
Iceland "big brother please"  
Norway "big brother please what"  
Iceland "fuck me"  
Norway than thrusted into Iceland and once Iceland started to moan Norway started to pound into him until Iceland came. Iceland tightening around Norway made him cum in his brothers ass. Norway pulled out and pulled Iceland close.  
Norway "I love you little brother"  
Iceland "I love you too big brother"

That's it Ty for reading feedback is appreciated and I have lots of other


End file.
